


Sharing Warmth

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Butt Plugs, Christmas, M/M, seme russia, uke canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: When the nations get stuck at Russia house after a world meeting and supplies start to dwindle, Russia and Canada find a new way to keep warm.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 74





	Sharing Warmth

The snow had been falling heavily for days in Russia trapping all the nations at his house after the last world meeting of the year, the snow was blocking all the roads to get away from the Russians mansion but with and lot of enthusiasm from a certain American to stay as far away from the Russian as possible, paths to each of the nations cars and the wood store had been made stocking up the mansion for at least a week before needing to worry about food, but that wasn’t going to be the first thing to run out.  
As the week drove on the supply of wood was getting lower until, they had to ration it out so that only the living rooms fireplace would be lit, and with the pipes frozen over the central heating was only something that they could dream about.

Ivan who had been trying to stay polite and considerate to his guest who were not as use to these freezing temperatures found his patience wearing thinner than the likely hood that going on a diet in the new year will actually happen (non-existent (like Canada…. I’m so, so sorry)). After the 1000th time Alfred mentioned how hungry and cold he was even when snuggled up to the Brit, Ivan decided to return to his room in the hopes that by some miracle he can hide there until the other nations leave.  
As he entered his room he noticed a giant lump in his bed, a small figure shivering slightly under his thick covers, lowering the covers slightly blond locks tumbled out and If it wasn’t from the elegant face underneath he would of thought that it was France sneaking in, but it wasn’t.

The figure was Canada his fellow northern nation “Matvey” Ivan whispered as he roused the smaller nation from his deep slumber “what are you doing in my bed little one”  
Matthews eyes blinked a couple of times removing the confused tiredness “I’m sorry Ivan, I just wanted somewhere quiet to sleep, I didn’t realise that this was your room” he replied quietly sitting up, the cold instantly seeping into his warm body causing him to shiver harder

Instead of throwing him out like the Canadian thought, Ivan merely removed his giant trench coat before joining him under the duvet and pulling him tight against him “your cold Matvey are you okay” Ivan asked tenderly

“It’s okay, its just my country isn’t usually this cold so permanently” Matthew moved to get a bit comfier against the surprisingly warm Russian, and stealing his warmth  
“do you want me to warm you up?” Ivan asked leaving a small trail against the top of the smaller nations head

“Ivan, we can’t… what if they hear or if Al came in” Canada said quickly as if embarrassed

“They are all on the other side of the house no one will hear, and America wouldn’t come into my bedroom unless he wanted to leave with a broken nose, I know you don’t want him to know about us, but you know it will make you feel better” Ivan replied sitting up and looking down at his Canadian lover

Even in the cold Matthews cheeks were flushed red, his breath deepened slightly with the idea of what he was about to agree with “Ivan, please will you make me warm” he asked his voice hitching in a whisper, but the moment that his sentence ended Ivan’s shirt had disappeared and was already attacking the smaller nations neck

“are you still wearing my little present” he asked between bites and leaving bruises on the porcelain neck in front of him carefully unbuttoning the shirt to reveal more of the snowy white skin

Letting out little moans Matthew nodded his head embarrassed in knowing what the ‘little present’ was “that’s a good Matvey how about you finish unwrapping yourself so that I can the things we need” Ivan said leaving one for bite before standing off the bed to give Matthew room to strip and for him to grab what he need out of the night stand  
Matthew carefully removed each object of clothing from himself until he was sitting in the frigid air bare for Ivan to see, the cold doing nothing to rid him of his aching erection especially when he saw that Ivan had just taken his trousers off and was on his way to removing his boxers revealing he large hard and heavy member standing to perfect attention

“Matvey how about you show me the present I gave you” Ivan asked as he climbed back onto the bed, Matthew blushed as he turned around face down into the mattress and bottom up spreading his cheeks slightly so that Ivan good see the butt plug nestled between the globes.

Ivan carefully pulled it out, the size of it was not to keep the smaller nation stretched out but for a different reason entirely as the plug popped out Matthew let out a gasped followed by a whimper as the feeling of emptiness overtook him, before the feeling of a thick slick finger entered him followed immediately by a second one.

The two digits danced inside him, stretching and rubbing the warm walls inside until they became pliant enough to add a third all throughout this small gasps and moans were released as they teased close to the bundle of nerves inside “Ivan please… more” the voice let out between the moans

“but Matvey if I don’t do this properly its going to hurt” Ivan replied, his finger slipping directly onto the nerves causing Matthews body to jolt and spasm as true pleasure racked his body

“I don’t care Ivan, I just… I just want to feel you properly” Matthew was glad he was faced away as he feared how his face looked, with all the teasing he could feel slight drool escaping his lips his face felt hot and flushed where as is mind was travelling at 60mph with no chances slowing down

“How can I say no to that” Ivan said before removing his fingers and filling up the gaping hole with his throbbing cock, Matthew screamed out in ecstasy considering he was usually very quiet in a normal circumstance he more than makes up for it when in a sexual one

Ivan let out grunts of pleasure every time he allowed one of his powerful thrusts to happen, but he couldn’t be heard over Matthews screams and moans, the small body quaking under him from the over dose of pleasure, when Matthew came for the first time Ivan pulled out completely rolling him over, so they were facing each other before ploughing back in, causing more shouts music to Ivan’s ears

Just as Matthew was about the cum for the third time Ivan felt himself getting close, the smaller body not having as much control over his body was merely panting and gasping at this point sometimes a little shout when Ivan got his prostate dead on with a powerful thrust, tears streaked his face as he looked up at his strong Russian lover, as he felt himself let go again he could feel the warmth entering his very core as Ivan pumped his large load inside the small body, Matthews body fighting to stay awake could tell when the Russian pulled out and the plastic was put back in in.

Russia noticed that his Lover has fallen to sleep, it always brought him pride knowing he could literally fuck him to sleep, boosting his ego no end, standing up he walked into his bathroom and getting a cloth to clear up the mess before he placed himself and Matthew under the covers before falling to sleep.

As the week ended word was finally sent about a chopper picking up those nations who wished to leave fitting everyone but the two who were left behind with the promise of supplies being dropped the following day, Matthew didn’t mind that there wasn’t room for him as it meant he could spend more time with his lover, surprisingly there was still a lot of wood to burn through but sadly the lube ran out a day ago… but he knew that wouldn’t stop them.

As the chopper left from sight Ivan leant into Matthews side whispering “Merry Christmas little one, I have a nice big present for you to unwrap” before walking inside, Matthew hot on his heels.


End file.
